


Under my Protection

by ChogaRamirez



Series: Chogas und Isas Arkham Origins Reihe [2]
Category: Batman: Arkham Origins
Genre: Action, ArkhamVerse, Blackgate, Drama, F/M, GCPD, Gotham City Police Department, Thriller
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChogaRamirez/pseuds/ChogaRamirez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>»Edward Nashton hat sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt, als er am Heiligen Abend fast ganz Gotham City ins Chaos gestürzt hat. Barbara Gordon, die nicht glauben kann und will, dass ihr Freund und Lehrer, dem sie bedingungslos vertraut hat, Enigma ist und ihr Vertrauen gnadenlos missbraucht hat, fällt aus allen Wolken. Nach einer verhängnisvollen Eskalation müssen der frisch gebackene Commissioner James Gordon und Batman zusammen arbeiten, um das Schlimmste zu verhindern und Enigma ein für alle mal hinter Schloss und Riegel zu bringen.«</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ein Verbrecher, nichts weiter ...

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Fanfiction ist in der »Ich«-Perspektive und in der Gegenwartsform geschrieben. Sie spielt ein paar Tage nach »Arkham Origins«. Isa übernimmt dabei den Part von Barbara Gordon, Batman und James Gordon, Choga den Part von Edward Nashton und Harvey Bullock.
> 
> Das Cover: http://tinyurl.com/o5qzdtp
> 
> Diese Geschichte ist die Fortsetzung zu DANGEROUS MINDS.
> 
> Thema: Batman: Arkham Origins  
> Genre: Drama, Action, Hetero, Thriller  
> Rating: ab 16 Jahre  
> Hauptcharaktere: Edward Nashton / Enigma, Barbara Gordon / Batgirl, Commissioner James Gordon, Batman  
> Nebencharaktere: Harvey Bullock
> 
> Die ARKHAM ORIGINS Reihe:
> 
> Teil 1: Dangerous Minds  
> Teil 2: Under my Protection  
> Teil 3: Old Wounds  
> Teil 4: Nothing to lose

Ich bin sehr überrascht, als einer der Wärter mich informiert, dass Besuch für mich da ist.  
Wer soll mich denn ausgerechnet hier in Blackgate besuchen?  
Zumal ich erst seit gestern in diesem Loch bin, nachdem Batman mich doch noch aufgespürt hat. Ich habe leider nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Fledermaus die Masse zwischen seinen Ohren tatsächlich benutzt.  
Aber sei es drum, noch einmal wird mir das nicht passieren.  
In Handschellen führt mich der Wärter in den Besucherraum. Da ich nicht als Schwerverbrecher im eigentlichen Sinne gelte, muss ich mich nicht hinter Plexiglas über einen Telefonhörer unterhalten.  
Ich bin sehr erstaunt, als ich dich sehe. Aber das dauert nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, ehe ich mich lässig an den Tisch setze und dich herausfordernd angrinse. Deine Hände sind zu Fäusten geballt und du funkelst mich mit Mord im Blick an.  
"Na sieh mal einer an ... Die kleine Miss Gordon. Lange nicht gesehen. Wie geht es Daddy?"

Ich nehme mir keine Sekunde Zeit, dich zu betrachten oder auf deine Provokation einzugehen. Meine Hand knallt lautstark auf den Tisch, sodass sogar der Wachmann, der uns beaufsichtigt, kurz zusammen zuckt.  
"Du verdammter Scheißkerl!", wettere ich sofort los. "Wie kannst du es auch nur wagen, mich anzugrinsen, du verlogenes Schwein?!"  
Ich bin kurz davor, mich quer über den Tisch auf dich zu stürzen. Nur ein von der Seite eingeworfenes "Ähm ... Miss Gordon?" hält mich zurück.  
"Schon gut. Mr ..."  
Ich blecke abfällig die Zähne.  
"Enigma und ich haben nur ein paar kleine Differenzen."  
Ich funkle dich hasserfüllt an.  
"Betrug und Verrat und Lügen über Lügen zum Beispiel", zische ich und verschränke abweisend die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Dad geht es blendend, jetzt, da du sitzt."

Als du so aus der Haut fährst, wird mein Grinsen noch breiter. Ich amüsiere mich gerade königlich.  
"Na na, wer wird denn gleich so ausfallend werden. Du wirst doch wohl nicht deine guten Manieren vergessen, oder Barbara?"  
Ich senke den Kopf und sehe dich über den Rand meiner Brille an.  
"Du bist echt süß, wenn du dich so aufregst. Warum warst du nur nicht immer so temperamentvoll?"  
Ich zwinkere dir kurz zu.  
"Ich werde nicht lange hier drin sein, darauf kannst du wetten. Mein Anwalt hat mich in Nullkommanichts hier wieder raus, weil ihr mir nichts nachweisen könnt."  
Ich grinse in mich hinein, denn alle Daten, die auch nur irgendwie mit mir in Verbindung stehen, konnte ich vor meiner Festnahme von den Servern des GCPD löschen und die Daten auf meinem Rechner sind unzugänglich, da keiner von euch Idioten weiß, wo er steht.

Der Wärter nuschelt etwas, was verdächtig nach "oh-oh" klingt. Ich ignoriere ihn. Ich bin viel zu wütend.  
Weil ich mich nicht kontrollieren kann, springe ich auf und stütze mich auf den Tisch, um mich näher zu dir zu beugen. Dass eine zierliche Person wie ich kein bisschen bedrohlich wirkt, interessiert mich nicht.  
"Weil ich früher dachte, dass du ein anständiger Kerl bist und ich mit meinen Mitmenschen respektvoll umgehe", fauche ich. "Niemals!!! Niemals würde ich jemanden so behandeln wie du."  
Dein verdammtes Grinsen reizt mich nur noch mehr. Und natürlich weißt du das.  
Du hast immer Alles gewusst, nicht wahr?  
Hast mich in jeder kleinen Regung, jedem meiner Worte, jedem noch so schwachen Gefühl ergründet. Du hast mich benutzt.  
Und jetzt hast du nicht mal den Anstand, schuldbewusst zu sein?  
Ich schüttle den Kopf.  
"Du widerst mich an. Du bist einer von Denen. Du wolltest immer besonders sein und jetzt reihst du dich in eine ganze Kette von anderem Abschaum ein, der diese Stadt verschmutzt. Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Eddie. Dein Daddy wäre ja so stolz auf dich", flüstere ich eisig.

"Ach komm schon, Süße. Ich habe dich wiederholt gewarnt, aber die kleine Miss Ich-weiß-alles-besser wollte ja nicht hören. Es ist nicht mein Problem, dass du jetzt wegen deiner eigenen Dummheit so sauer bist."  
Ich zucke mit den Schultern und lehne mich betont gelangweilt zurück. Dass du dich so über den Tisch beugst und mich damit bedrohst - auch wenn die Drohung bei mir nicht ankommt - erheitert mich.  
"Ich habe in den letzten Monaten mehr erreicht als mein alter Herr in seinem gesamten beschissenen Leben. Außerdem interessiert mich deine Meinung herzlich wenig, meine Liebe."  
Ich drehe mich zum Wachmann um.  
"Hey, Halsley! Wir sind hier fertig. Ich hätte dann gerne jetzt den nachmittäglichen Tee. Und dazu die Zeitung von heute."

Als du dich weg drehst, schnellt meine Hand automatisch über den Tisch. Ich packe den schlichten Leinenstoff deiner Gefängniskluft und reiße dich zu mir herum. Ich bin nie dazu gekommen, dir meine Kampfkünste zu demonstrieren, aber im Augenblick hast du gute Chancen, sie am eigenen Leib zu erleben.  
"Den Teufel wird er tun. Du redest gerade mit mir, Arschloch!"  
Ich zerre an deinem Kragen und lege alle Kraft hinein, dich noch näher zu mir zu ziehen.  
"Hab wenigstens den Mumm, dich für deine Taten zu verantworten."  
"Miss Gordon ...!"  
Halsley ist schon auf halbem Weg zum Tisch, doch ich stoße dich zurück gegen deinen Stuhl und setze mich wieder.  
"Sie bleiben wo Sie sind oder so wahr mir Gott helfe, ich sorge dafür, dass Sie gefeuert werden."  
Ich sehe dabei nur dich an.  
"Unterhalten wir uns doch wie gesittete Menschen", sage ich und reibe beiläufig die Hand, mit der ich dich gepackt hatte. "Was zur Hölle hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

Als du mich fast über den Tisch zerrst, verrutscht mein selbstsicheres Grinsen für einen kurzen Moment. Du hast mich mit deiner Aktion wirklich überrascht. Ich hätte dir nie zugetraut, dass du so gewalttätig sein kannst. Ich entdecke gerade ganz neue Seiten an dir.  
Nachdem du mich wieder losgelassen hast, zupfe ich an meinem orangenen Overall herum und sehe dich dann an.  
"Deine verbalen Ausfälle sind ein deutliches Anzeichen dafür, dass du deine Emotionen nicht unter Kontrolle hast. Es wäre angebracht, wenn du mit einem Psychologen über deine Unfähigkeit deine Impulse zu kontrollieren sprichst. Ich kann dir die Nummern von ein paar guten Ärzten geben."  
Ich grinse dich wieder an.  
"Aber in Ordnung, weil wir gute alte Freunde sind, bin ich großzügigerweise dazu bereit, mich weiter mit dir zu unterhalten."  
Ich drehe mich wieder zu dem Wärter um.  
"Halsley, seien Sie so nett und bringen Sie mir einen Kaffee. Aber nicht das widerliche Zeug aus dem Automaten. Und unsere Miss Gordon braucht einen starken Beruhigungstee."  
Mit einem wissenden Blick, den du nicht sehen kannst, bedenke ich den Wärter. Ich habe viele Informationen über diesen Mann, die mir hier einen angenehmen Aufenthalt ermöglichen. Dann sehe ich dich wieder an.  
"Was ich mir dabei gedacht habe ...?", wiederhole ich langsam und gedehnt. "Tja, weißt du ... Ich fürchte, dass übersteigt deinen IQ bei Weitem ..."

Ich verschränke die Arme vor der Brust und starre geduldig die Tischplatte an, bis ich höre, wie die Tür geöffnet wird und wieder ins Schloss fällt. Erst als Halsley weg ist, trete ich dir unter dem Tisch kräftig gegen das Schienbein.  
"Ich sehe gar keinen Grund, meine Impulse zu kontrollieren. Wie sich heraus gestellt hat, ist es manchmal befriedigender, seine Wut zuzulassen und sie für etwas Sinnvolles zu nutzen. Verbrecher wie dich dingfest zu machen, zum Beispiel. Mich endlich durchzusetzen. Etwas zu bewegen."  
Ich lege den Kopf in den Nacken und starre die weiße Decke an.  
"Ich bin nicht nur hierher gekommen, um dich anzuschreien. Die meiste Wut habe ich schon ausgelassen, damit ich hier drin nicht völlig durchdrehe."  
Ich mache eine Kunstpause, dann schenke ich dir ein Lächeln, das meine Augen nicht erreicht.  
"Dein Wagen steht jetzt auf dem Gelände des GCPD, weil sie nach Verstecken von Datenpaketen suchen", füge ich beiläufig hinzu. "Hast du schon mal gehört, wie wundervoll Metall auf Metall quietscht?"

Ich verziehe schmerzhaft das Gesicht, als du mir gegen das Schienbein trittst.  
"Gewalt ist ein Zeichen für einen schwachen Geist", kommentiere ich deine Aktion mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.  
Als du meinen Mustang erwähnst, muss ich schlucken. Der Wagen ist mir heilig und wenn auch nur einer dieser inkompetenten Stümper eine Schramme in den Lack macht, wird das ganze GCPD es bereuen.  
"Das wagt ihr euch nicht ...", zische ich dir gefährlich leise zu.  
Ich funkle dich an und muss mich zusammen reißen, um nicht auf dein Niveau zu sinken.  
"Der Mustang ist ein wertvolles Sammlerstück und wenn ich auch nur eine Beule in der Karosserie finde, mache ich dich persönlich dafür verantwortlich."

"Oh, das solltest du auch tun, Eddie", sage ich mit zuckersüßer Stimme. "Immerhin war ich diejenige, die - aus Versehen natürlich - ihren Schlüssel quer über die Motorhaube gezogen hat. Aber keine Angst. Die Überwachungskamera war in der Nacht zufällig ausgefallen. Du brauchst dir also keine Sorgen um mich zu machen, das wird keine Konsequenzen für mich haben."  
Ich fühle mich jetzt um Einiges besser. Zugegeben, meinen Zorn an deinem Wagen auszulassen war eine sehr unreife Reaktion von mir, aber als ich erfahren hatte, was du getan hast, war ich so blind vor Zorn, dass ich ohne diese Racheaktion verrückt geworden wäre. Der hübsche blaue Lack hatte stellvertretend für dein Gesicht herhalten müssen.  
Ich lehne mich in meinem Stuhl zurück und starre dich über den Tisch hinweg herausfordernd an.  
Ich bin zu allem bereit.  
Dieses Mal werde ich nicht den Raum verlassen.  
Ich werde keinen Versöhnungsversuch starten.  
Ich werde nicht mitfühlend sein.  
Ich habe das hinter mir gelassen. Du hast mir gezeigt, dass man einen Menschen manchmal nicht als besser verkaufen kann, als er eben ist. Inzwischen bin ich noch mehr darin bestärkt, da rauszugehen und aufzuräumen. Nicht noch einmal werde ich mich machtlos und hintergangen fühlen. Ich werde stark sein und gegen das kämpfen, was du bist.  
Ein Verbrecher, nichts weiter ...

Ich balle die Hände zu Fäusten, als du so geschmacklos über meinen Wagen sprichst. Ich sehe dich wütend an, doch nur wenige Sekunden später formt sich ein wissendes Grinsen in meinem Gesicht.  
"Du bluffst", sage ich selbstsicher.  
Nur zu gerne würde ich jetzt die Arme vor dem Oberkörper verschränken, da meine Handgelenke aber immer noch mit Handschellen fixiert sind, muss ich darauf verzichten.  
Stattdessen stehe ich langsam auf und gehe ein paar Schritte hin und her. Ich umrunde den Tisch, bleibe neben dir stehen, beuge mich runter und stütze mich auf dem Tisch ab.  
"Es tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig leid, dass du ein falsches Bild von mir hattest, aber du brauchst mir jetzt nicht die Schuld in die Schuhe schieben", sage ich leise mit verhaltener Ironie in der Stimme. "Ich habe dich gewarnt, aber dir war das ja scheißegal. Du brauchst dich jetzt nicht beschweren. Und nur mal so nebenbei: Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, dass es dich gestört hat, in meiner Nähe zu sein."  
Ich rücke noch näher an dich heran und flüstere dir ins Ohr: "Es hat dich auch nicht gestört, dass ich dich nackt gesehen habe ..."

Ich hasse mich selbst dafür, dass dein warmer Atem an meinem Ohr mir nach wie vor einen Schauer über den Rücken jagt. Ich wende dir mein Gesicht zu und lächle dich strahlend an.  
"Oh, darüber reden wir noch, wenn du den Wagen neu lackieren lässt."  
Ich lege die Hand über dein Gesicht und schiebe deinen Kopf von mir weg. Deine Nähe ist zu gefährlich. Sie könnte mich aus dem Konzept bringen und das will ich nicht zulassen.  
"Ich sehe nackt ja auch ziemlich gut aus", entgegne ich. "Außerdem musst du dich nicht entschuldigen. Ich sagte ja, ich bin nicht nur hier, um dich anzuschreien. Ich will mich auch bei dir bedanken."  
Ich drehe mich auf meinem Stuhl, sodass ich in deine Richtung sitze und schaue zu dir auf.  
"Dein mieser Vertrauensbruch und dein Absturz ins Verbrechen haben mich Einiges gelehrt. Man kann Niemanden mit Mitleid und Fürsorge retten. Ich hatte Mitleid mit dir und habe gedacht, meine Verliebtheit würde reichen, einen neuen Menschen aus dir zu machen. Das war dumm. Man muss knallhart durchgreifen bei Menschen wie dir. Und das habe ich von nun an vor. Wusstest du, dass die Lahmlegung von Cobblepots Geschäften zur Hälfte auf mein Konto geht?"  
Ich grinse dich zufrieden an.  
"Also danke. Danke, dass du mir den Schubs in die richtige Richtung gegeben hast."

"Na ja", sage ich mit einem Grinsen. "Ich habe zwar schon besser gebaute Körper gesehen, aber in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass du erst sechzehn warst, war es gar nicht mal so übel. Und zum mitschreiben: Das war keine echte Entschuldigung. Du erkennst Ironie wohl nicht einmal, wenn sie dir ins Gesicht springt. Aber egal."  
Ich setze mich auf die Tischkante.  
"Erinnere dich mal ganz genau daran, was wirklich passiert ist. Ich habe nie behauptet, dass du mir vertrauen kannst. Dass du es doch getan hast, ist nicht mein Problem. Und ein Absturz war es auch nicht, denn ich habe schon vor meiner Anstellung im GCPD Pläne in diese Richtung gehabt."  
Dass du an der Zerschlagung von Cobblepots Waffenschmuggel beteiligt warst, überrascht mich ein wenig. Ich habe zwar geahnt, dass Batman nicht alleine gehandelt haben kann, aber dass er ausgerechnet Hilfe von dir hatte, ist eine sehr interessante neue Information.  
Ich stehe wieder auf und beuge mich zu dir hinunter.  
"Gern geschehen. Damit habe ich wieder was gut bei dir. Im Übrigen steht das Angebot mit meiner Rückbank noch. Es sei denn, du bevorzugst die entsprechenden Räumlichkeiten hier in Blackgate. Sie sollen gemütlich sein, habe ich mir sagen lassen."


	2. Ich könnte mich dafür ohrfeigen, dass du mir nicht einfach egal sein kannst ...

Ich schaffe es nicht ganz, mir meine Verletzung nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
Ist mein Selbstwertgefühl denn wirklich an dich gebunden?  
Schaffe ich es nicht, an mich zu glauben, wenn ich weiß, dass du es nicht tust?  
Ich habe mir doch geschworen, dass ich die Zeiten, in denen ich dich als meinen Mentor angesehen habe, hinter mir lassen werde. Batman soll diesen Platz einnehmen.  
Warum treffen mich diese Worte überhaupt?  
Die Frage ist gar nicht schwer zu beantworten. Das Gefühl von Verbundenheit lässt sich nicht so einfach abstellen. Ich habe mich so abhängig von dir gemacht, dass ich noch immer nicht loskomme.  
Was für ein dummer, dummer Fehler.  
Ich schaue auf die hässlichen Latschen, die du zu deiner Kluft tragen musst, um dir nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen.  
"Ich weiß nicht, ob es dein Problem ist ... Die haben ziemlich viel in deinem Leben herum gewühlt. Keine Freunde, keine Familie, schlechtes Verhältnis zu den Kollegen. Völlig allein. Ich habe damals gar nicht realisiert, dass ich die Einzige war, die überhaupt etwas in dir gesehen hat. Inzwischen betrachte ich das anders. Du hattest zumindest eine Zeit lang Jemanden, der an dich geglaubt hat und hast es verspielt. Ob dich das stört, kann ich nicht sagen. Ich finde es nur ein bisschen ... bemitleidenswert."  
Dass du mir wieder so nahe kommst, macht mich fertig. Ich schließe die Augen. Ich will dich nicht sehen. Aber ich spüre deine Nähe und muss den Impuls unterdrücken, nach dir zu tasten.  
"Lass gut sein, Eddie", flüstere ich. "Fass mich nicht an."

Mit einem süffisanten Grinsen richte ich mich wieder auf, gehe um den Tisch herum und setze mich wieder. Du spielst also heute die Widerspenstige. Interessant, aber kein Hindernis für mich. Wenn ich es wirklich darauf anlege, kann ich dich wieder ganz leicht um den kleinen Finger wickeln. Wenn ich dir nur die richtigen Worte sage, bist du wieder Wachs in meinen Händen.  
"Hast du auch mal darüber nachgedacht, warum ich keine Freunde habe und mich die Kollegen nicht leiden konnten? Nein? Ich erkläre es dir. Weil ich mich von Niemanden abhängig machen wollte. Und es gibt einen großen Unterschied zwischen allein sein müssen und allein sein wollen. So kann mich Niemand von meiner Arbeit abhalten und ich kann mir sicher sein, dass Alles richtig läuft. Und soll ich dir auch mal verraten, warum ich überhaupt zugelassen habe, dass du fast jeden Tag bei mir im Büro warst? Es war mit Sicherheit nicht, weil ich bemitleidenswert allein war. Du warst die Tochter von Gordon. Nicht mehr. Ohne dass du es mitbekommen hast, habe ich dich so manipuliert, wie es mir gefallen hat. Und es hat mir Spaß gemacht. Du warst eine nette kleine Abwechslung, aber nichts, was besonders herausragend war."

Ich lasse den Stich in meinem Herzen nur eine Sekunde lang zu, dann schicke ich dir einen bösen Blick über den Tisch hinweg.  
"Ja, du bist hervorragend darin, zu manipulieren. Am besten von allen betrügst du dich selbst."  
Ich mustere dich traurig.  
"Du glaubst das, was du da sagst, oder? Du hast es wirklich geschafft, dir einzureden, dass ich nur ein Mittel zum Zweck war."  
Ich hebe resignierend die Hände.  
"Es tut mir Leid, Eddie. Vermutlich würdest du Jemanden brauchen, der trotz diesem Gerede nicht locker lässt und dich nicht im Stich lässt. Aber dieser Jemand kann ich im Augenblick nicht sein, auch wenn ich es wirklich versucht habe."  
Ich beiße mir auf die Unterlippe, damit der Schmerz mich vom Weinen abhält.  
"Wahrscheinlich kannst du es nicht nachvollziehen, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dich im Stich zu lassen. Muss das verdammte Helfersyndrom sein", schniefe ich und wische mir über die Augen.  
Ich räuspere mich, ehe ich fortfahre.  
"Ich musste übrigens auf dem Revier gegen dich aussagen, weil ich zuletzt den meisten Kontakt zu dir hatte."  
Ich sehe dir geradewegs in die Augen.  
"Ich habe nicht erzählt, dass wir Sex hatten. Am Anfang wollte ich dich zusätzlich wegen Missbrauch Minderjähriger dran kriegen, aber ich habe es sein lassen. Das wäre absolut nicht fair gewesen. Denk darüber, was immer du willst. Alles andere, das zwischen uns abgelaufen ist, habe ich aber erzählt. Ich habe Dad geraten, ein psychologisches Gutachten anfertigen zu lassen. Wobei ich von dieser Dr. Quinzel nicht viel halte."

Kaum, dass du geendet hast, fange ich an zu lachen. Ich muss mich echt zusammen reißen, mich wieder zu beruhigen.  
"Ich rede mir das nicht ein, es ist eine Tatsache. Was glaubst du, warum ich hier ein komfortables Einzelzimmer bekommen habe? Ich bin am liebsten allein, denn dann kann ich am besten nachdenken. Und so kann ich wenigstens auch mal intelligente Gespräche führen."  
Natürlich bemerke ich, dass du kurz davor bist, in Tränen auszubrechen. Ich könnte jetzt natürlich ein wenig netter zu dir sein, aber ich werde es nicht sein.  
Wozu auch?  
"Ich habe dich nie darum gebeten, mir zu helfen. Ich habe auch keinen großen Wert darauf gelegt, denn ich habe die Meinung der Kollegen was dich betrifft geteilt. Ein Kind hatte im GCPD absolut nichts verloren und du warst eine lästige kleine Nervensäge."  
Ich grinse dich triumphierend an.  
"Von mir aus kannst du erzählen, was du willst. Aber denk immer schön daran, dass du mich förmlich angebettelt hast, dass ich dich wie eine Erwachsene behandle. Und glaubst du wirklich, ich würde hier in Blackgate sitzen, wenn ein psychologisches Gutachten irgendwas bringt?"

Ich lasse dich lachen und ich lasse dich reden.  
"Ich glaube dir nicht", entgegne ich schlichtweg und zucke mit den Schultern. "So einfach ist das."  
Die Tür geht auf und Halsley kommt mit zwei Tassen herein. Er scheint überrascht zu sein, dass wir hier sitzen und uns ruhig unterhalten. Er hat wohl extra getrödelt, weil er dachte, hier drinnen würde die Hölle losbrechen.  
Wenn er wüsste, wie viel schlimmer das hier ist.  
Ich nehme meinen Beruhigungstee dankend entgegen. Zugegebenermaßen kann ich ihn gut gebrauchen.  
Als Halsley dir den Kaffee vor die Nase stellt und ich dich da sitzen sehe, dein Lieblingsgetränk vor dir, dieses Bild so vertraut, muss ich erst lächeln und dann grinsen. Und dann lache ich herzhaft über die Absurdität dieser Situation.  
"Wenn wir Kapuzineräffchen wären, hätte ich einfach ein paar Steine mitbringen müssen, weißt du?", kicherte ich und vergrabe das Gesicht in den Händen, während mich eine Lachsalve schüttelt. "Gott, vielleicht brauche ich dieses Gutachten selbst."  
Ich reibe mir entnervt über das Gesicht. Dann greife ich nach dem Tee und trinke einen großen Schluck.  
"Wie geht es dir nach alledem, Eddie?", frage ich mit ehrlichem Interesse.  
Ich könnte mich dafür ohrfeigen, dass du mir nicht einfach egal sein kannst.

Als Halsley mit den Tassen wieder reinkommt, nicke ich ihm zu. Er machte sich gar nicht so schlecht als Handlanger. Den werde ich mir warm halten.  
Ich bezweifle, dass dir klar ist, dass der Mann in der Uniform hier nach meiner Pfeife tanzt. Absolut Jeder ist käuflich. Es kommt immer nur auf die Summe an. Und Halsley bekommt für seine Dienste bei mir eine höhere Summe, als die Stadt ihm je zahlen wird. Ich hatte auch vorher schon Informanten im GCPD und in anderen öffentlichen Behörden. Aber Halsley hat sich als echter Glücksgriff entpuppt.  
Als du anfängst zu lachen, hebe ich skeptisch eine Augenbraue.  
Drehst du gerade vollkommen durch?  
Dann erwähnst du die Kapuzineräffchen und meine Lippen verziehen sich zu einem süffisanten Grinsen. Deine Frage wie es mir geht, lasse ich erst einmal unkommentiert. Stattdessen drehe ich mich zu Halsley um, der in der Ecke steht und auf uns aufpasst – oder zumindest so tut.  
"Halsley, vertreten Sie sich mal für eine halbe Stunde die Beine", rufe ich ihm zu und nicke zur Tür.  
Der Wärter wirft dir einen kurzen Blick zu, nickt dann und verschwindet aus dem Raum. Dann widme ich dir meine volle Aufmerksamkeit.  
"Ich würde auch sagen, dass du einen Psychiater nötiger hast als ich. Schon alleine, dass du hier bist, ist vollkommen bekloppt. Ernsthaft, Barbara, was bezweckst du damit?"  
Ich schüttele mitleidig den Kopf.  
"Mir geht es übrigens blendend. Danke der Nachfrage. Ich habe ein Zimmer mit Aussicht, rund um die Uhr Zimmerservice und vor allem meine Ruhe. Besser geht es nicht."  
Ich schenke dir ein anzügliches Grinsen.  
"Wenn weibliche Kapuzineräffchen Sex wollen, bewerfen sie die Männchen mit kleinen Steinchen. Willst du mir damit irgendwas Bestimmtes sagen? Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du herkommst, hätte ich uns ein hübsches Zimmer reserviert."

Es überrascht mich, dass du Halsley extra wegschickst. Das muss ja bedeuten, dass es dich tatsächlich interessiert, was ich zu sagen habe. Vielleicht willst du mich aber auch einfach leiden sehen.  
"Ich will nicht wissen, wie es dir im Knast geht. Ich will wissen, wie es dir geht, nachdem der Plan, auf dessen Erfüllung du so lange hin gearbeitet hast, jämmerlich gescheitert ist", brumme ich sauer.  
Wozu eigentlich die Fürsorge, wenn du sie sowieso nicht für voll nimmst?  
"Und was ich bezwecke ist eigentlich ziemlich offensichtlich."  
Ich stütze die Ellbogen auf den Tisch und schlage die Hände vors Gesicht, damit ich dich nicht ansehen muss, wenn ich die Wahrheit sage.  
"Ich bin hier, weil Alle - die Leute beim GCPD, Dad, Batman - sagen, dass du ein hoffnungsloser Fall bist und ich meine Energie nicht an dich verschwenden soll. Und sie haben Recht, aber ich schaffe es trotzdem nicht, ihnen zu glauben. Also bin ich hier, um mir anzuhören, wie du mich fertig machst und mich selbst zu überzeugen, dass du ein hinterhältiges Ekelpaket bist. Und natürlich weil ich bis zuletzt die völlig irrationale Hoffnung gehegt habe, dass du mir aufrichtig versicherst, dass es dir leid tut und du dir wünschst, es wäre anders verlaufen."  
Ich schlucke schwer.  
"Und wenn ich hier nachher raus gehe, habe ich endlich Gewissheit und kann mit der Sache abschließen."  
Ich habe nicht das Gefühl, dass ich jemals mit dir abschließen werde.  
Niemals.  
Ich blinzle durch meine Finger und begegne deinem dämlichen Grinsen.  
"Hör auf, Eddie. Bitte. Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass du mich rum kriegen könntest, wenn du dir genug Mühe gibst. Sei nicht so grausam zu mir. Ich habe dir nie Etwas getan."

"Soll ich dir mal was verraten?", frage ich mit einem arroganten Unterton in der Stimme. "Ich BIN ein hoffnungsloser Fall. Und ich weiß das auch. Ich habe es dir sogar mehrmals gesagt, aber du wolltest das nicht wahrhaben. Deswegen brauchst du dich deswegen auch nicht beschweren."  
Dann verblasst mein Grinsen und ich werde ernst. Müde reibe ich mir über den Nacken.  
"Ich wünsche mir wirklich, dass es anders gelaufen wäre", sage ich schließlich leise. "Es ist einiges schief gelaufen in den letzten Monaten und einiges davon bereue ich wirklich."  
Ich nippe an meinem Kaffee und starre zu dem vergitterten Fenster auf der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Natürlich sage ich dir nicht, dass das nur die halbe Wahrheit ist.  
Ich habe Batman unterschätzt und bin deswegen von ihm aufgespürt worden. Wenn das nicht passiert wäre, würde ich jetzt nicht hier drin sitzen und diesen furchtbaren orangenen Overall tragen.  
Und ich bereue, dass ich bei dir schwach geworden bin. Du hast mich nur unnötig abgelenkt. Ich hätte dich gar nicht erst so weit gehen lassen dürfen. Dann wäre mir sicher auch nicht der Fehler mit Batman unterlaufen.  
"Tut mir Leid ...", murmele ich in die Tasse, so dass du es gerade noch hören kannst.  
Ich kann dich dabei nicht ansehen.  
"Ich wollte dich da nie mit hineinziehen."

Ich nehme die Hände herunter und starre dich einen Moment lang an. Ich kann meinen Ohren nicht so recht trauen.  
Vielleicht habe ich nur gehört, was ich wollte?  
Wie du meinem Blick ausweichst, spricht allerdings Bände. Ich kann es kaum fassen.  
"Was soll das denn jetzt?", fahre ich dich an. "Gerade war ich noch ein Mittel zum Zweck, dass du absichtlich mit rein gezogen hast!"  
Ich schiebe geräuschvoll meinen Stuhl zurück und komme zu dir herum gestapft.  
"Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu, mein Lieber!"  
Ich bleibe direkt vor dir stehen und stütze mich auf dem Tisch ab, um mich zu dir hinunter zu beugen.  
"Denk nicht, dass ich mir nicht darüber im Klaren bin, wie charmant du dich verstellen kannst, wenn du willst."  
Meine freie Hand findet ganz automatisch ihren Weg an deinen Kragen. Leider gehört zu diesem Outfit keine Krawatte, die ich festhalten kann. Ich ziehe dich näher zu mir, lehne meine Stirn gegen deine und schließe verzweifelt die Augen.  
"Verdammt noch mal ..."

**Author's Note:**

> Dir gefällt diese Geschichte? Dann besuche meine Facebook-Autoren-Seite (https://www.facebook.com/ChogaRamirez) und klicke auf "Gefällt mir". Danke für deine Unterstützung.


End file.
